We All Fall Down
by Window Into A Writer's World
Summary: First her brother left her. Then her best friend left her. And she finally feels completely alone. In the loneliness a desperation is born. She throws herself into secrets and mystery. Some secrets aren't worth seeking. Letting go of everything may be the only way she'll make it out of this alive. (Being REVISED)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary: **First her brother left her. Then her best friend left her. And she finally feels completely alone. In the loneliness a desperation is born. She throws herself into secrets and mystery. Some secrets aren't worth seeking. Letting go of everything may be the only way she'll make it out of this alive.

**"We All Fall Down"**

**Chapter 1 "Beautiful Lie,"**

Fact, Alexander left four years ago. Fact, Will left last year. Statistic, she could never make it Erudite. That was what children in Erudite were taught. All that mattered was the facts and statistics. And seeing between the numbers are a taboo of sorts.

Last year, Dorothy choose to break that taboo. She stopped caring what she had had been told. She had nothing to lose and everything to prove. She buried herself in research, classwork and work. She couldn't live with her parents and living with Will's parents would be weird. Dorothy was glad that Cara offered her a place to stay. It worked out quite well. Both of them were lonely and both of them needed someone.

Behind her bedroom door Dorothy lived a very abnormal life. She hadn't always been like. She had been the textbook Erudite. Always seeking knowledge. But when Will left she became anger and that anger turned to sadness and loneliness. She lost herself inside of it. Then she went to Visited Day and saw her brother, he called her out on it but she denied it. She caught a glimpse of Will with his new friends as I left very close to when Dauntless would lock the doors. It didn't seem like they noticed her. On the walk back she took the quickest way, which was through the heart of the Factionless sector. She met a blind woman on her walk. Dorothy was drawn to her. They spoke. The woman's words changed everything.

After that night Dorothy began to do her own research and dig into things she shouldn't be digging into. She broke several rules to do her research. She hacked into the Erudite archives to start with. She copied things she needed and found out things she had never dreamed of discovering. The research led her far and wide and not limited to the Erudite headquarters.

It was late, it always was by the time Dorothy would get in. She found a peach and bit into it. She pulled a file from her internship and began to study it. She would often 'barrowed' things from the hospital archives. Today, someone arrived from Amity with a severe rash and had to her stomach pumped. This file she didn't have to 'barrow' she was given it. Her supervisor wanted the four interns to bring their own opinions about it. Not many Erudite kids want an internship at the hospital, they rather be in a laboratory.

It was quite particular what happened to the Amity girl. It reminded Dorothy of a severe allergy attack. She goes into her room and pulls out a medical book. The rash and stomach ache matches an allergy. Dorothy looks at the copy of the bloodwork. She stared at it for several minutes before it hit her exhausted brain. She went back into her room pulling out a box, her research. She pulled out the records of blood samples from the Erudite human subjects. Nothing Erudite does phases her anymore. She looked at the sample from several generations ago. It was a perfect match. At this point Dorothy realized what it was. It was a reaction to a serum. But which serum was this. There was only one way to find out. Back to the archive room. She hides the box under her bed and put the file on her bed. She carefully closed the door behind her.

She slides her ID card into the storage room. She signed out an anti-acid medicine. She wrapped a piece of plastic around her thumb. She places her thump on the keypad. While her left thumb was pressed up against the keypad she takes her ID card and presses on the side of the keypad between the wall and pad. She wedges her card in there until she feels it hit the button. She takes her thumb off as the door opened. It lead to another room which would take her to a secret passage way that lead into the archive room. She silently entered. She reads the sides of shelves looking for 'S'. She finds the tablet with serums label above it. It's too high up for her to reach without knocking anything over. She finds the stool and reaches on her tippy toes for tablet. She knew at this point it would take more then just a simple hack. It was a risk move but she takes the tablet with her back into the room she came from.

For once Dorothy was glad Cara lived at the Erudite headquarters. She usually hated how she couldn't seem to escape Erudite. She grabbed her pen. She rushed back to the room unaware that Cara had woken up. She went back through the hack once again to get back into the room. She curled up into a ball with the tablet. She used her pen to swipe through the tablet.

"What are you doing?" asked Cara.

Dorothy jumped nearly dropping the tablet. She took a deep breath seeing it was Cara. Not like Cara wasn't nosy but someone else would be worse. The last thing she needed was to be caught be security. She'd be in so much trouble she couldn't even fathom it really.

"I'm looking something up for work," admitted Dorothy.

It was a lie. At least a completely lie. She was looking for work but also for herself. Next week she'd find out where she belonged and she doubted it was Erudite. She'd do what the test told her to do. She knew no matter what she'd go getting the information she needs to continue searching will be harder, or maybe she'd find a new source of information.

"Then why did you hack into a room and cuddling a tablet. Why not bring it back to the apartment?" asked Cara.

"I want to return it from where it came tonight," said Dorothy.

"It's two in the morning," said Cara.

"Well, then I better hurry. They do a search at three" said Dorothy.

Cara rose her eyebrow the crease between her eyebrows become more noticeable. Dorothy didn't respond. She was rushing trying not to get arrested tonight. She scanned the tablet look for key letters that would lead her to what she needed. However, she realized how difficult it was to read on the tablet for her.

"Does Amity have a serum?" asked Dorothy.

"Hmm, why do you ask?" asked Cara.

"An Amity girl at work. She came in covered in a rash. She had to have an emergency gastric lavage. It was like her stomach couldn't handle something she had been eating. It matches a reaction to a serum, we talked about it in Chemistry class while talking about serums," said Dorothy.

"They have a peace serum. How else do you think they are happy all the time?" said Cara.

"Can you please get me a cleaning rag and cleaner?" asked Dorothy.

"Fine, only if you tell me what is going on really once we get back home," said Cara.

Dorothy sighed. She didn't want Cara getting hurt but she knew Cara wouldn't give up. She should know too. She cleaned the tablet with the rag. She carried it back through the passageway and back to its shelf. She also clean the stool so her finger prints couldn't be found. She then barely made it into the passageway before security made their rounds into the room. She pulled Cara out and grabbed her card and the anti-acid.

As soon as the apartment room shut and locked Cara turned and faced Dorothy. Dorothy felt a knot in her throat. It was different when Alexander looked at her when he knew she had been doing something stupid. Cara actually cared.

"What's going on?" asked Cara.

"You won't believe me," said Dorothy.

"Try me?" said Cara.

"Well, I've been researching things since I started at the hospital. Things I noticed about people. The more I discover more the truth I find," said Dorothy.

"What truth?" asked Cara.

"That we all live a lie. All the people we trust in leadership are lying to us," said Dorothy.

"Oh please," said Cara.

"Listen to me, every faction has secrets. Do you know that Erudite kills Divergents with the Death Serum? Or that anyone who refuses to do experiments on humans is kicked out of Erudite? Or that Erudite does experiences on Factionless?" asked Dorothy.

"Go to bed, your hallucinating," said Cara.

"You're just blind to see it!"

"Go to bed."

"No, you're not my mother."

"Well, you are staying in my house."

"Oh really, you're going to act like that."

Dorothy slammed her door in Cara's face. She was shaking with anger. She locked her door. She felt like she was going to explode. She thought Cara of all people would understand. She could see Cara trying to open the door.

"Open this door!"

"Go shove you arrogance up your ass!"

"Not possible!"

"Shut up! You can never see what can't be explained with logic!"

"What? That makes no sense!"

"Can't hear you!"

"Your insufferable!"

At this point Dorothy heard Cara's door slam shut. She had never fought like that with Cara. I flopped down on bed and the tears started to fall. It hurt more than any of the times she had ever fought with her parents, whom weren't even her real parents.

That morning there wasn't a single word spoken. Cara went to work early and Dorothy barely saw her. Dorothy made herself like the textbook Erudite she was supposed to be. She took the bus early and got to school well before class. She sat in a morning study group. She talked with the other Erudite students that interned with her. And she went to class timely and quietly. She bared spoke to anyone.

She hated schedules. She had always been tempted to skip class with the Dauntless but never did. She didn't want any unwanted attention. She hated school. She wasn't that great at it. She barely managed to keep her grades B's, which surely wasn't enough of her parents. She'd never admit how hard school was for her. None of it made sense or meant anything to her. The only classes she liked was psychology and human anatomy.

That day she stayed after school for physical fitness club. Erudites rarely attended, but she'd show up every week. She often do yoga with the Amity girls. Then she'd do her fitness test with the Candors, because if she sucked they tell her. She didn't sugar coat herself when it came to fitness. She knew she wasn't that fit, did she like it when the Candors told her that? No, but it gave her enough anger to run decently with the Dauntless. This is the one part of the week she enjoyed. She'd end the night stretching. She learned that going home without doing it she'd get cramps on the bus and when she'd try to sleep.

"Your pretty good smarty," said a Dauntless boy.

He had jet black hair and striking grey eyes. He had a tattoo up his entire arm of a dragon. He had pierced nose. He wasn't nearly as dramatic as some of the Dauntless boys. He didn't look like a pin cushion at least.

"There's nothing good about it. I get angry then I run, nothing special," said Dorothy.

"I beg to differ. There's something different about you, I don't see any of your smarty friends here," said the boy.

"I don't have friends," said Dorothy.

"Are you being smart with me?"

"You did call me smarty."

"You're a very strange girl."

"How observant of you to notice I'm a girl."

"Do you not like me?"

"Not exactly. You aren't in my faction. Why should you be talking to me?"

"Not everything you have to do has to be the way it should be?"

"Yeah, sure."

Dorothy got up and started her way towards the locker room. The boy blocked the door. Now this was getting annoying. Since when did a Dauntless care about an Erudite?

"Move," said Dorothy.

"What you going to do if I don't?" asked the boy.

"Right now I could easy kick you in some unsavory place," reminded Dorothy.

"You got guts smarty. Why don't you join us tomorrow? We do a workout here every day," said the boy.

"Sure," said Dorothy.

The boy moved out of the way making hand flick for Dorothy to enter. She walked through the door then came back out and flipped off the boy. She saw the shocked faces on the Dauntless before the burst out laughing. She showed and changed into her work clothes.

"So what did you guys discover?" asked Logan, the doctor in charge of the interns.

"Looks like allergic reaction," said a scrawny boy named David.

"Hmm, maybe so but of what?" asked Logan.

David didn't answer because he didn't know. An Erudite would never admit they didn't know something or that they were wrong. Dorothy sighed. Boys. Always had to be right.

"I thought it was a glucose or lactose intolerance," said a tall girl with bright red hair.

"Quite possible, Jessica," said Logan.

"What about an ulcer? A glucose or lactose intolerance should have taken her to the hospital sooner?" said a boy with sandy blonde hair, his name was Henry.

"True, very true. However, we don't know if she has been seeking herbal medicine," offered Logan.

"What about exposure to a serum?" asked Dorothy, offering up her thoughts to the group.

Logan gave her a suspicious questioning look. Her heart was racing and her ears turned bright red.

"It happens in lab accidents when interns aren't wearing proper gloves all the time. Couldn't it happen to an Amity girl that had been helping transporting something," said Dorothy.

"Hmm, Nurse Bane, do a double check of her blood work," ordered Logan.

"Yes, Doctor Weston," replied Nurse Bane, a young woman in blond hair done up in a tight bun. She looked barely any older the interns, she must have been an initiate last year.

"Miss Adams and Mr. Millar I'll be stocking today. Mr. Kavis you will be doing laundry. And Miss Fitzgerald come with me," said Logan.

` Dorothy fallowed Logan. Her heart felt like it was up in her throat. She honestly believed she'd be thrown into a padded white room then injected with the Death serum. She tried not freak out. She couldn't stop her arms and hands from jittering.

"How did you know about the serum?" asked Logan slamming Dorothy into a wall.

Dorothy felt the air rush out of her lungs. She froze. No words or thoughts even came. She was completely shocked.

"How do you know about the serum, damn it!"

"I-I-I just hea-rr-d some initiates t-talk about i-i-it last year."

"For some reason I don't believe you."

Logan opened up a door and pushed Dorothy inside. She tried to fight back but he was stocky. She landed back onto cold floor. She felt hands. It felt like days she was in there. She tried to pry the door open with her legs, but it was locked from the outside.

Suddenly her eyes began to feel heavy. Then everything went black. She knew nothing more after that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

You are going to have to read the next chapter to finds out what happens. Thanks for reading. I hope this isn't too short but I want to pace myself for the rest of the story. Chapters will keep getting longer. Until a few more days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**"We All Fall Down"**

**Chapter 2 "Crumble,"**

Dorothy woke up in her room dazed. She forced herself into the shower. Her hair sticking up in wild tight curls. She looked in the mirror and sighed. She yanked her hair into a bun. She didn't even try to straighten it like normal. She was already running late. She put herself into her blue blouse, tan skirt and blue high heels. She walked out in the living room and took her keys then left.

It was another day of school. She went through her day paying little attention to others. She paid attention in class and did her homework like any other Erudite. She didn't look twice at anyone. She sat alone at lunch, as she always did.

"Hey, what happened during work?" asked Henry.

"Do I know you?" asked Dorothy.

"Yeah, we work together at the hospital," said Henry.

"You must have me mistaken for someone else," said Dorothy.

"I'm sure I don't. You're Dorothy Fitzgerald," said Henry.

"It must be case of mistaken identity. I am quite certain I don't work at the hospital," said Dorothy.

"Yeah, must be. I hope you don't mind if I join you," said Henry halfheartedly.

"Sure," said Dorothy.

"So what do you do after school?" asked Henry.

"Study groups, what else?" asked Dorothy.

"Well, I heard you go to fitness night on Mondays," said Henry.

"Hmm, yeah," said Dorothy.

"Why?' asked Henry.

"I don't know. I guess your mind can't be healthy if your body isn't," said Dorothy.

"When did you start going?" asked Henry.

"This fall," said Dorothy.

"Are you like this to everyone?" asked Henry.

"Like what?" asked Dorothy.

"Nevermind," said Henry.

Dorothy showed up as she said she would to the gym. She swung a punch at a punching bag. It came back and wacked her in the face. She fell back onto her ass. She cursed every swearword she had ever seen in the dictionary.

"You're doing it all wrong," said the Dauntless boy.

"Thank you for stating the obvious!" snapped Dorothy.

"I guess the smarty does have guts," laughed one of his friends.

Dorothy shot the girl a dirty look. Dauntless girls drove Dorothy insane. They're rude and annoying. Not saying Dauntless boys are much better. But Henry had pissed Dorothy off and she didn't care who it was the next person to say an innocent joke they were going to get it.

"Rotate your hip when you punch and stand farther back," said the Dauntless boy.

The bag barely moved. She frowned sharply. She hated appearing weak. She could imagine every face that every looked down at her looking down at her moment. She felt a hot burning. She didn't like not being good at something.

"When you do it right you get stronger," said the boy.

"Did it ever occur to you that sometimes people don't want to be stronger? Sometimes people just want to keep from drowning," said Dorothy.

The boy starred at Dorothy. He wondered what lied behind the sarcasm. He wondered who this girl really was. It wasn't the fact she was the only Erudite at Fitness Night. It was that was different. She didn't have a cold calculating look in her eyes. It was like a harden shell. He couldn't hide the fact he was curious about it.

Dorothy tried to throw another punch. She lost her balance and fell over. She got up ignoring the laughing. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. She'd waited until she was far aware when she exploded. She didn't want to be weak. She was tired of caring, of trying. This had nothing to do with a stupid bunching bag. This was about the fact she was alone once again and she was never good enough for her faction.

"Dig into the ground with the big toe of the foot on the same side of the body as your punching arm to start your punch. Let the force from your toe rise up through your leg, then turn your hips and shoulders," said the boy.

This time Dorothy hits the bag with enough force to make it swing. It isn't a proper punch, but effective. One of the Dauntless elbows one of her friends and points to the duo. Everyone stopped and stare. It was a very particular to see a Dauntless and Erudite together without any hateful glares. Let alone training together.

"Drive the punch with your torso, rather than reaching out with your fist," told the boy.

Dorothy swung again from her torso then reaching out with her fist. She hit the bag with a solid crack The bag didn't move much. It was more controlled then the third impact. She wasn't angry. She was calm.

"Strike the bag with the large knuckles of you index and middle fingers. Drive your other hand forward as your withdraw your punch," said the boy.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Dorothy.

"Don't ask questions and just do," said the boy.

Dorothy gave him a doubtful glance. She focused on how she impacted the bag. She hit the bag with her large knuckles. She didn't really feel the impact at all. She drew her other hand forward with the withdrawal of her punch. She found she could actually made a cycle of it. A system.

"Do a cycle of four to eight strikes. If the bags pops instead of just swinging you did it right. If your elbow, wrist or shoulder hurts, you're doing it wrong," said the boy.

"No kidding," said Dorothy.

It was a weird thing to watch for the other Dauntless teens. No said a thing. It was impressive how a weak Erudite could learn to punch good. It was impressive how a invisible Dauntless could get away with telling an Erudite how do something. It felt so forbidden, but at the same tone it felt natural.

"Can you guys get your own workout?" told Dorothy loudly.

Some of the Dauntless teens shook their head. The more time Dorothy spent her the less nervous she was. She found she didn't really think. She did her own thing and ignored everyone else. It was like being in Erudite, but yet so much different. In Erudite you pretend people that are 'bellow' you aren't there. But the Dauntless just do their own things and just do what they want without fear. It was quite a brilliant way to live. She could see what Will saw in it.

"You're a very strange Erudite," said one of the girls keeping up with Dorothy's pace.

"There is no such thing as normal," replied Dorothy.

"I'm Iris by the way," said the girl.

"Dorothy obviously," said Dorothy.

"Is being a smart ass in the Erudite code or something?" asked Iris.

"It's part of my code. Is being nosy part of the Dauntless code?" retorted Dorothy.

"I like you. You're like a Candor without being loud. You're an Erudite without being a stuck up prissy," said Iris.

"That's one way to put it," said Dorothy.

Dorothy went back to the apartment to find security storming the place. She stepped inside the apartment. It was completely trashed. Cara was talking to a security guard.

"Miss you have to leave," said a security guard.

"No, she lives here," said Cara interrupting the guy.

Dorothy let out a deep breath. The security guard was giant dude. He had bulging muscles. He barely looked human. He was quite terrifying to say the least. He really didn't have much of a pleasant look on his face either.

"Did you lock the door this morning?" asked Cara.

"Of course," said Dorothy.

"And shouldn't you be at work?" asked Cara.

"What work?" asked Dorothy.

"You know the hospital you've been working at for just shy of a year," said Cara.

"I don't know what everyone is talking about. I've never worked at the hospital," said Dorothy.

Cara pressed the bridge of her nose. She walked back to the head security guard. Dorothy fallowed trying to stay out of the way. She wondered why anyone would trash the place. It was pretty ridiculous of any idea to think two young ladies would have anything anyone wanted in their apartment.

"Young Miss, you may want to check for any missing items," said the head security guard.

The guard was a middle aged man with black hair with grey streaks. He wasn't overly bulky like the other man. But he clearly worked out. He had a commanding feeling around him. He had a way about him that made people stand up straighter when he walked back.

Cara's room was perfectly in place. It was like the intruder knew that was Cara's room and went to lengths to stay out. It was picture perfect ideal of an Erudite bedroom of a young woman. Straight lines, sanitary, and scholarly.

However, Dorothy's room looked like a disaster zone. Her stuff was thrown about. It looked like someone had taken her things and just threw them around. Dorothy's eyes were wide at the mess. It was unreal. She wasn't that neat of a person, but she certainly didn't leave it like this.

"What happened?" said Dorothy her mouth agape.

"Is there anything you own you could imagine anyone wanting to steal?" asked head security guard.

"Nothing," said Dorothy.

"Let me know if you find anything missing," said the head security guard

"In this mess. I sure will if I ever realize anything is missing," muttered Dorothy.

"What is with that funny business with not working at the hospital?" asked Cara as soon as the head security guard was out of earshot.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I have never worked at the hospital," said Dorothy firmly.

"You've gone their every night since last summer," said Cara.

"I have never worked at the hospital," said Dorothy.

"You are so insufferable. I better see how much new locks will cost" sighed Cara.

Dorothy just shrugged. She started with the clothes. Shoes were pretty easy since she only had three pairs. Blue high heels she was wearing, blue flats, and tan heels. Some girls like Cara have over thirty pairs. Dorothy opens her top dresser drawer. At least they had the decency to stay out of her underwear and sock drawer.

She started to pick up sweaters first. She folded them in they went into the second drawer. By the time she got to her last drawer she was sick of cleaning. She started to fix the stuff on vanity. She never used it, but it came with the apartment. She pushed the bench it. It tapped the wood. Then a giant spider like thin dropped down. Dorothy screamed jumping onto her bed. It was huge and shiny, it looked like a robotic spider.

"What's the screaming?" asked the head security guard opening the door.

"That," said Dorothy pointing to the 'thing'.

The man grabbed the garbage bin and trapped it under the bin. It tried to jump at the bin trying to get out. Dorothy got down and starred at it with her head titled. It didn't look so scary now.

"Hey, we need a container!" called out the head security guard.

A white cube was brought to him. The youngest member of the security guard got stuck trying to catch the spider robot. Dorothy went back to making her bed paying no mind two the two men.

"What's going on?" asked Cara coming in.

Cara looked at the container. She tapped the glass looking at the robot. She took a good look at it. Then she looked over at the Dorothy.

"It's a spy robot," said Cara "I've only seen one before."

"Where did you find it?" asked the head security guard.

"Under the vanity," said Dorothy as she plugged her alarm clock back in and reset it.

The older security guard stuck his head under it. There was nothing but wood. He looked at the scratches on the wood. He looked for signs of more tampering. He pulled back out looking at Dorothy. He wondered why anyone had a spy bot watching her.

"How long has it been there?" asked Cara.

"I'd say nearly a year. How old are you?" asked the security guard.

"I just turned sixteen," said Dorothy.

"Whoever put it there committed a crime. It's illegal to use spy bots on anyone under the age of sixteen," said the security guard.

"Do you have any idea who would do this?" asked the security guard.

"Try the hospital. She's been acting strange ever since she started working there. A few nights ago she was acting really strange. And now that thing," said Cara.

"Who are we looking at?" asked the security guard.

Cara grabbed the blue book off Dorothy's bed. Dorothy tried to reach Cara. She jumped over the bed stiffly. She hurt so much from punching that punching bag. Everything was so stiff already.

"Hey! Give that back! That's not yours!" said Dorothy trying to reach for the book.

"Doctor Weston," said Cara. She closed the book and threw it back onto the bed. Dorothy snatched it back up holding it too her chest.

"Thank you," said the security guard.

Dorothy backed up until she was in her closet. She pushed shoes out of the way. She closed the door behind her. She turned on the light in her closet.

"Oh come on, you aren't going to hide in a closet now," said Cara.

Dorothy curled up into a tiny ball. She started to cry soundlessly. It all opened up raw as they day it had occurred. She didn't move. She felt like everything was crumbling.

"It's just a notebook," said Cara.

But it wasn't just a notebook. This was Dorothy's deep and darkest thoughts. It didn't matter if Cara read anything but a name or not. She had felt hurt when Alex and Will left. But this was different. She never imagine that Cara would invade her privacy like that.

"I'll be back later," sighed Cara.

Dorothy didn't fight it when she started to sob. She flipped through the pages reading it. She saw names she didn't recognize and almost a code of sorts. She had no idea it's meaning. She did eventually come out of the closet. She saw something brown under her bed. She pulled it out to find an empty box. She just shrugged and tossed the diary inside.

The days turned into a week. Dorothy found herself staring down her Aptitude Test. She was nervous about it. What if it told her she wasn't an Erudite? She hated the idea of leaving Cara alone. But she also hoped it didn't tell her she was Erudite. She wanted a reason to leave. She envied the Dauntless. They were so free. Erudite was so contained.

Dorothy went into the shower after every day after school. Cara hadn't really noticed that Dorothy came home smelling something fierce, but then again Cara wasn't usually home when Dorothy got home. Dorothy began to notice that her clothes fitted looser. She had lost three pounds, not a lot but she noticed that her belly actually looked like it had muscle to it.

"Your test is tomorrow, how you feeling?" asked Cara.

"Fine," said Dorothy "you know just the most important test of my life."  
Cara rolled her eyes playfully.

"You have nothing to worry about," said Cara.

"Can I just have dinner?" asked Dorothy.

"Yeah, it's a little crispy," said Cara plating the chicken.

"This is dinner?" said Dorothy.

Dorothy looked at the charred brown chicken breast on her plate. There was nothing but burnt chicken. This wasn't worthy being called food. She got up and looked in the refrigerator. They had soy, tofu, spinach, eggs, bacon, lettuce, carrots and milk. Not very usefully.

"Why don't we just order food with my card?" offered Dorothy.

"Is it that bad?" asked Cara frowning.

"It's better than last week, but Cara it's still burnt," admitted Dorothy.

"Yeah, let's just do that. I guess I'll never learn to cook," sighed Cara.

"I wouldn't say never. Study cooking like you do with work," offered Dorothy.

"Yeah," said Cara.

"What do you want?" asked Dorothy.

"I was wanting chicken but have good luck with finding that," said Cara.

"Be back in a few," said Dorothy.

Dorothy an across the street from the Erudite headquarters. There was a small food court there. No one really visited much anymore. You could order your food from a food processor and it would give you ready to eat food. She went to the first food processor, not that any of the others weren't open. It was dead in there. She slid her ID card first punching in the access code to money account. Dara had helped her set it up after her 'parents' threw her out. They tried to claim the money that was withdrawn from their account of course. That's how Dorothy found out her parents were getting paid by someone to take care of her and that she wasn't really a Fitzgerald after all. She had no idea who she really was, but she didn't push searching for it though.

"Please make your order," said the machine.

"Two orders of chicken dinners," said Dorothy into the microphone.

She rested her back against the machine. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to forget about tomorrow. The silence was broken with wild laughter muffled my glass. She opened her eyes to see a group of Dauntless walking by. The ding of the machine brought her back to reality. She grabbed the two white paper bags. She slipped her ID card back into her the pocket of her blue jacket.

She didn't really take notice to the Dauntless. She rushed back across the street. She waited at the door of the headquarters for security to open the door but no one came. She thought for a minute. She went around to the garage and snuck in through an open garage door. She scanned her ID card.

Was the chicken the best tasting? Not really, but it tasted like chicken. It was better then burnt chicken. Dorothy told Cara about the food court. She had a feeling Cara would need the food court for a while yet. The fact was even if Dorothy stayed in Erudite she'd be moving out. That much was a fact. One fact Cara didn't want to accept.

Dorothy stayed up later than usual. She had a hard time falling asleep. She tore a piece of paper out of diary. She began to write a note.

_Dear Cara,_

_If you are reading this it means that it's the day after the Choosing Day. No matter what I choose it has nothing to do with you. You really are the best friend anyone could ask for. You're the sister I never had. Just know both of us will be okay without the other. Sometimes in the loneness a thirst is born. A thirst to beat the odds and prove everyone wrong. I know you will be sad if I leave Erudite. I don't know what I'll be choosing. But just know that without you I would have lost myself a long time ago. No matter how much we fought. I didn't really mind it at all. Even you're cooking. And trust me it can only get better._

She decided to finish the note tomorrow after her test. She shoved it in her bed stand drawer. She closed her eyes and tried not to think. But it was so hard to turn off her brain. She kept thinking of the millions of outcomes of her future.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading. I quite enjoying writing it. This chapter was tougher to write then I thought it would be. It should speed up in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**"We All Fall Down"**

**Chapter 3 "Double-Sided Blade,"**

Dorothy stepped into a room lined with mirrors. She sits down in a black chair. She stared ahead at the ceiling. Her whole body seemed to be pulsating. The whole world was spinning around in circles. She tried to take a deep breath but her whole body shacked.

"Are you alright dear?" asked a soft gentle voice.

It reminded Dorothy of her mother's voice. It was a distant memory now but the woman's voice took her back to when she was a six-year-old little girl. She could almost smell her mother's perfume, lavender and coconut. She could barely make out her round face and hazel eyes. Her wild untamable tight curls. She warm mocha skin. The imagine flashed before Dorothy for a short moment.

"I'm fine," said Dorothy finally taking a deep breath.

"I'm Natalie Prior," said the woman.

"Dorothy Fitzgerald, or whatever they have listed," said Dorothy.

The woman wore Abnegation greys. She had dark brown hair. Her eyes intrigued Dorothy. It wasn't their brown color, but she could see a spark in them. There was a lot to be seen in someone's eyes. The name Prior sounded familiar. She remembered Andrew Prior was in Abnegation leadership.

"This isn't going to hurt. You are going to feel a slight pinch," said Natalie as she placed electrodes on my head.

"Did they used to use a liquid form?" asked Dorothy her eyes large at the size of the needle.

"Yes, they found that is more effective," said Natalie.

A nettle went into Dorothy's neck. She jumped not because it hurt because it was a huge nettle that was going into a place where a wrong placement could kill her. She tensed up which made the nettle more difficult. Dorothy's eyes felt heavy. She closed them.

Dorothy found herself in a large white room. There was no color. She walked along the room. Suddenly three pedestal. There is a large dagger, block of cheese, and a paper bag. She looked at the three in confusion.

"Choose," said a woman's voice.

Dorothy turned around looking for the voice. Panic raised in her throat. She felt like she was being watched. There was unseen voice speaking to her. She took deep breaths to get her heart rate back down to normal.

"Choose," said the woman more firmly.

She reached for the dagger and grabbed it firmly in her hands. She blinked the pedestals were gone. She felt eyes on her. She turned around slowly. She finds herself face to face with a large black dog with huge dilated eyes. The dog was circling her. It eyed the knife in her hand. She raised her arm looking at the knife. The dog growled at her. It was a crazy idea. She opened up her fist and the knife fell the ground. She pushed the knife away with her foot.

She turned her eyes away from the dog to avoid its eyes. A faint distant voice from a long forgotten memory was whispering about stray dogs. She'd drift her eyes back over to keep a safe distance.

"Hey there buddy. It's just you and me. I don't want to hurt you. I'm sure you don't want to hurt me," said Dorothy as softly and calmly as she could possibly be.

There is silence. Dorothy's eyes drift back and the dog had rolled over on its belly. She knelt down and rubbed the dog's belly. It shook a leg as she did so. She smiled. She was glad she had dropped the knife.

She looked up when she heard a small giggle of a young girl. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She was a tiny little thing, a toddler. She looked very frail. Like the wind would blow her over.

"Puppy!" yelled the little girl.

The dog had jumped back up and was growling. Dorothy got up from her knees and ran towards the girl. The little girl turned to run. Dorothy snatched her up as the dog was just about to snap at her. Dorothy sat the girl down and put herself in front of the girl. The dog lunged at her. She shielded her face with her arm. The dogs teeth sank into her arm but she didn't feel anything. The little girl was sobbing in fear.

"This isn't real," thought Dorothy.

She grabbed the dog's muscle and freed her arm. She rubbed it. There was a lot of blood but she still didn't feel a thing. She looked up to find herself in the simulation room. She got up off the chair looking around to see she was alone. Her arm was back to normal. She pushed open the door. She found herself on a bus. She lurked forward falling into a seat.

She was sitting next to a man with his face buried in a newspaper.

On the front page was the word 'murderer'. She rarely had ever heard of a murder. She knew what it was though. She looked around. It seem normal. She was just about to think that this wasn't really anything until a new man sat next to her.

"Do you know that man?" asked the new man pointing the picture of the murder.

"No," said Dorothy.

"You could save my life if you told me," said the man desperately.

"I'm sorry, I don't know that man," said Dorothy.

"Please, please, help me," begged man.

"I don't know who that is," said Dorothy raising her voice becoming irritated.

The other man next to her dropped his newspaper. He rose to his feet. He was a huge man with a scarred face. The other man had disappeared now. People started to scream and grasp around her. She saw the man had a knife. He grabbed a woman that was walking in the aisle. He held a knife to her throat. She had a round belly, she was obviously very pregnant. Everyone else was running away

"Hey!" yelled Dorothy "let her go."

"And what you going to do about?" asked the man in a raspy voice.

"This," said Dorothy throwing a piece of metal that had been rolling around on the floor.

The metal hit the man in the head. He stepped back. Dorothy grabbed the woman's arm and freed her. The man stumbled angrily back.

"I guess I'll just kill you instead," laughed the man.

"Yeah, I think not," said Dorothy ducking the first swing.

She threw a punch at his throat then his gut. He grabbed her second swing and twisted her arm. This time it hurt. She tried pulling her arm away. She brought her knee up to his groin. He dropped her arm. She rotated her arm around. The man threw himself forward. He grabbed Dorothy by her neck. He tossed her to the floor like a ragdoll. She tried to kick and punch him but she could breath. Everything started to go black. Then suddenly she felt the pressure release and saw a glimpse of someone pull the man off of her and started punching him.

Dorothy jolted straight up in the chair. She gasped for breath holding her throat. She felt like she was buzzing like a bee. Everything was vibrating. She felt a hand press her back down. As her breathing slowed the buzzing stopped.

"Oh my god, what just happened?" asked Dorothy.

"Hmm, I believe you had a reaction to the injection. Nothing to worry about, some people react different to it. It just took longer to affect your system," said Natalie.

"What were my results?" asked Dorothy.

"Dauntless…." said Natalie looking around the room "and Erudite."

"What? That's impossible," said Dorothy still dizzy from her near-death experience.

"Not impossible. Just very rare," said Natalie.

"How is it possible?" asked Dorothy.

"You choose the knife which is a Dauntless response. But you didn't use it on the dog, instead you remained calm, which is an Erudite response. You went and grabbed the girl and protector her from the dog, which is a Dauntless dog. You freed yourself from the dog by grabbing the muscle, a Erudite response. You saved the woman and fight the man, another Dauntless response," said Natalie.

"Wait, so what am I supposed to choose tomorrow?" asked Dorothy.

"It's your choose. But don't tell anyone your test results," said Natalie.

"Why?" asked Dorothy.

"You're a Divergent, lots of bad things happen to Divergents Dorothy," said Natalie.

Dorothy didn't really say a thing. She was really still dazed and shocked. She pinched herself to see if she was still in the simulation. Nope, it definitely hurt.

"You may get sick for a few minutes. You may also feel dizzy and you may feel out of it," said Natalie holding a bin.

Dorothy felt an acidic feeling in her throat. She felt it rise in her throat. She grabbed the bin in the neck of time. She hadn't thrown up since she seven or eight. She had forgotten how unpleasant it was.

"What happened? Why did the simulation end early?" asked the man.

"She had a panic attack. I had to shut it down," said Natalie.

"What were her results," said the man looking disgusted at Dorothy as she hurled.

"Dauntless," said Natalie.

"Have her stay in here until the others are done. Hopefully she feels better by then," said the man leaving.

For the next five minutes Dorothy hurled into the bin. She finally stopped throwing up. She felt awful. She had never been that sick in her life. However, she was thankful for the cover-up.

"I thought you would like Dauntless to be on the record instead of Erudite," said Natalie.

Dorothy simply nodded. She was waiting for her throat to feel less acidic. It burned so much. This was the worse she had ever felt in ages. She felt like her body was jelly. Everything seemed like it was moving.

"Choose carefully. And best of luck," said Natalie helping Dorothy up.

"I think I'm going to need it," said Dorothy.

Natalie helped Dorothy to the cafeteria door. Dorothy stumbled out falling into a Candor boy. She pulled away quite flushed.

"Sorry," said Dorothy.

"Watch where you are going," said the boy.

Dorothy stumbled to the nearest table with Erudites. She collapsed in a seat. She felt like hell. She still couldn't get her legs to work. Her throat felt like it was burning. Her body felt like jelly. She looked around to see a lot of other people were walking into things or collapsed like her. She didn't feel so weird now.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" asked a familiar male voice.

"The test," said Dorothy "its hell Henry."

"I'm not sure hell exists, but I get the idea," said Henry.

"You'll get it soon enough," said Dorothy.

"Jefferson, Henry," said an abnegation man.

"I guess sooner rather than latter," said Henry getting up gulping.

After sitting there for about a ten minutes Dorothy got back up. She rather be miserable at home. She pressed her arms up. She had to force her legs to move every single movement. She tried to avoid other stumbling people. She managed to get herself to the bus and home. She got a few strange looks from the security guards in Erudite on her way to the apartment. She collapsed on the coach.

"You okay Dory," said Cara hovering over Dorothy.

Dorothy jolted up in surprise whacking heads with Cara. Dorothy rubbed her forehead as did Cara.

"You have a hard head."

"I can say the same about you."

"Why are you passed out on the couch?" asked Cara.

"The test," said Dorothy.

"It wasn't the bad. The liquid doesn't even have a taste," said Cara.

"They use an injection now. Me and it didn't get along," said Dorothy.

"Sorry to hear that," said Cara.

"Most of the cafeteria was in the same shape or worse," said Dorothy sitting up.

"I'm not surprised. It was probably a larger dosage then the liquid I used was," said Cara.

This time Cara made stir fry. Dorothy ate it graciously. It wasn't perfect, but certainly eatable. Dorothy laid back in her room wondering what shew was going to do tomorrow. It didn't seem to matter what she choose. She was in trouble no matter what. She couldn't trust anyone. Not even Cara. The silence was broken by a knock on the apartment door. She got up in a long blue t-shirt that belonged to her brother. She had her hair down letting it do what it does, which was stick out in crazy ways.

"Hello," said Dorothy opening the door up not caring she was only a t-shirt.

"Umm, this is a bad time," said Henry.

"No why?" asked Dorothy.

"Umm," said Henry.

"Just come in," said Dorothy pulling Henry inside.

"Why are your parents?" asked Henry.

"I don't live with my parents," retorted Dorothy.

"Oh sorry," said Henry.

"Nothing to be sorry about."

"I-I thought we could talk."

"About?"

"Our test results."

"We aren't supposed to talk about it."

"Since when did rules matter to you?"

"Okay, okay, what do you want to talk about," said Dorothy lowering her voice.

"What were your results?" asked Henry.

Cara heard voices and creaked her door open. She slipped out and looked around the wall of the hallway. She saw Dorothy sitting on the couch cross-legged with a sandy-haired boy. She had never seen the boy before. She narrowed her eyes. Dorothy was barely dressed for crying out loud. She was still a kid to Cara.

"What were yours?" asked Dorothy.

"Same time," said Henry.

Dorothy looked at the sandy-hair boy. She saw a spark of freedom and fear in his green eyes. She wondered if he was just as scared as her. Was he scared for the same reasons? Or was he afraid of losing something. Over the past week she started to trust Henry. He wouldn't give up on the fact she worked in a hospital though she never had, but something in his eyes told her she could trust him. She threw logic out the window. She wasn't an Erudite, not after tomorrow.

"Divergent," said Henry and Dorothy at the same time.

Cara's mouth fell open. She had the word all over work. But looking at two young scared sixteen-year-olds it changed everything. She couldn't go a run and tell her boss like she was told she was supposed to do when she found a Divergent. This was Dorothy. She could never hurt Dorothy.

There was a silent stare between Henry and Dorothy. There was a moment of shock then fear then awe. Though it was crazy that in a week's time they had gotten so close. Dorothy felt like she had known for Henry for months. Henry knew that they had known each other for nearly year. He quit work as soon as he saw what happened to Dorothy. She doesn't know but he does. He never realized he even cared about her until that moment. Erudites didn't have friends.

"I can't believe I just said that," whispered Dorothy.

"Same," said Henry looking at his hands.

"What do we do?" asked Dorothy.

"We can't stay here. They'll find us," said Henry.

"I know," said Dorothy tears forming in her eyes.

"What were your results?" asked Henry.

"Erudite and Dauntless," said Dorothy.

"For some reason I'm not surprised," teased Henry.

"And you?" asked Dorothy rolling her eyes.

"Erudite and Dauntless," said Henry.

"I think I rubbed off on you," laughed Dorothy.

Henry looked up at Dorothy with a grin. Dorothy laughed again at his ridiculous grin.

"What?" asked Henry.

"Oh nothing," said Dorothy.

Cara covered her mouth to keep herself from giggling. All these years Cara hadn't really seen Dorothy flirt. She was actually pretty natural at it. She had seen Will and Dorothy kiss a few years back but it was more curiosity of what it was like. She was happy to see Dorothy happy.

"Don't you have a brother in Dauntless?" asked Henry.

"What are you stalking me?" said Dorothy raising an eyebrow.

"Um, no, you mentioned you had a brother. I just ask my sister," said Henry turning red.

"So you are stalking my brother," said Dorothy trying to keep a straight face.

"Because he's so totally my type," said Henry making the most ridiculous impression of a girl's voice.

Dorothy burst out laughing. Henry laughed at her laughing. Dorothy turned red in the face from laughing so hard. Cara smiled at the pair. She knew she shouldn't spy on a private moment, but she couldn't help herself. She had waited so long for Dorothy to finally date or even kiss a guy other than Will, because that was too creepy to girl out on.

"What are you going to choose?" asked Henry regaining his composure.

"Dauntless," said Dorothy.

Cara frowned. She felt a tear rise in her eyes. But she knew Dorothy would be happy there. She had Alex and Will there. They'd keep her safe. She was scared to be alone, but she wasn't the same girl she had been. She had learned to be strong from Dorothy. She learned it was okay to crumble sometimes.

"I'd fallow you no matter what you choose," said Henry "but what choice do we have."

Dorothy froze in place in shock. Her mouth opened put nothing came out. Henry leant in closer. Dorothy resisted the urge to pull back and run. Dorothy's eyes got wide as their faces were inches from each other. She jumped back a little so wacked foreheads. He started to laugh and she burst shortly after them.

"A second try?" asked Henry.

"Yeah," said Dorothy trying to get her composure but she burst out laughing again.

Every time he got close enough she burst out laughing. He couldn't stop laughing. He had been trying to get one kiss for the last three minutes but he couldn't quite seem to get her to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry," laughed Dorothy.

Henry took the split second it took for Dorothy to start laughing again to move again. Dorothy nearly pulled away when she felt something soft on her lips. She could smell his cologne which was a rich smell, she wasn't sure what it was. She hoped her breath smelt okay.

Dorothy pulled back hearing the faucet running. She wasn't running and clearly Henry wasn't running. She twisted her head over her shoulder. She saw Cara leaning up against the sink with a glass of water. She had her blond hair back in a loose ponytail and was wearing loose blue and green pajamas.

"Don't mind me," said Cara.

"What are you doing?" asked Dorothy.

"I heard voices," shrugged Cara.

Dorothy turned back around then turned back again. She was somewhere between angry and confused. It dawned on her Cara was trying to be the overprotective sibling.

"For a Erudite you have a big nose," said Dorothy.

"Last time I checked I have a normal nose," said Cara.

"You're such a pain the ass," said Dorothy.

"Payback's a bitch," laughed Cara.

Dorothy had never heard Cara swear. Dorothy just shook her head. This wasn't Cara. This was some twisted dream she was having.

"How much did you hear?" asked Henry.

"Enough, but your secret is safe with me. But you better keep her safe otherwise I will kill you," warned Cara.

"Hey now, that's my brother's job," said Dorothy sticking out her tongue.

"But he gets all the fun," whined Cara.

"You have a weird living situation," said Henry in Dorothy's ear.

Dorothy's shoulder scrunched up and gave Henry a what-are-you-doing look. He threw his hands up and leaned back into his eat.

"It's late. Boy, whoever you are, you better get home before curfew. You aren't an adult yet," said Cara.

Henry quickly got up and nearly ran out the door. Cara burst out laughing as the door closed. Dorothy but her hands on hips and glared at Cara.

"Oh come on, that was hilarious," said Cara.

"Was that necessary?" asked Dorothy.

"It wasn't, it was just funny," smirked Cara.

"You say I'm insufferable," said Dorothy rolling her eyes playfully.

"At least you can tell all your Dauntless friends you've at least a kissed a guy besides you best friend," laughed Cara.

"Oh my god, I'm not hearing this from you," said Dorothy covering her ears turning bright red.

"Better remember how to use a condom," said Cara.

"La-La-La! I can't hear you," said Dorothy.

"You're going to want to hear that one. You'll regret not hearing it," teased Cara.

"Oh my god, you're horrible," said Dorothy running away covering her hair.

Dorothy finished her letter to Cara. She pulled out her diary. She tied a blue ribbon around the diary with the letter on top of it. She had nothing to hide anymore. She certainly wasn't going to be bringing it with her. She let her head hit her pillow and her eyes close.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. The pacing will get better now. I just had to set up the characters. Let me know your faults. Feedback is a writer's coffee and cookies. Thanks for reading. Updates will be slowing down slightly now but still plenty to come soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** As this point there is swearing, sexually reference, and other references not meant for an audience under the age of thirteen. A bit more swearing then the books but about the same for other adult references.

**"We All Fall Down"**

**Chapter 4 "Wind,"**

Yesterday seemed almost like a dream. The look on Cara's face told her it wasn't. Cara had something between a smirk and a frown. The apartment smelt like burnt pancakes. Dorothy was almost going to miss it. She did miss edible food more though. But she wouldn't go to Dara and ask for food because she didn't want tom embarrass Cara.

"I'm sorry it's burnt, I was trying to make something special," said Cara her voice cracking.

Dorothy sighed. This was the hardest part about leaving. Leaving Cara. She could care less about her 'parents'. They lied to her. She didn't care about them. But she did care about Cara. Cara had been her best friend since she was six-years-old.

Dorothy got up and hugged Cara. They never really hugged. Hugging wasn't really a big thing in Erudite. Showing emotions wasn't very popular in Erudite. The fake glasses were way cooler then hugs. But Dorothy didn't care about anything Erudite had to say anymore.

"It's going to be okay, Cara. You know I have to leave. You won't spend your entire life alone, I know that's what you are really afraid of. I know there is someone for you. Will didn't leave because of you, I know him. He didn't tell me why and he probably never will, but I just know he left because the test told him so," said Dorothy "and let's be honest he's happy there."

"Well, at least try to act nice to Will," said Cara cautiously accepting the hug.

"I'm not angry with him. I get the temptation now. I see why it appealed to him. I'm not angry with Alex. I never really was. I just didn't like being left alone with them," said Dorothy.

"Be careful. Don't trust anyone. I still don't trust Henry. Don't let your emotions blind you. And remember put yourself first," said Cara.

Dorothy rolled her eyes. Cara always trying to be sisterly or motherly figure. She didn't need a motherly figure despite what people thought. She still remembered bits and pieces of her mother. She may have been online five when her mother disappeared, but she still remembered some things about her mother. No one could ever live up to the memory.

"I will help Will and Alex burry that boy if he hurts you," said Cara.

"Oh my god, not everything is a conspiracy," said Dorothy.

"I'm serious. Just because you like a boy doesn't mean he won't use you then stab you in the back," said Cara.

"Are you sure you aren't a Dauntless?" asked Dorothy.

"I'm very sure, thank you very much," said Cara.

"I'll miss you," said Dorothy.

"Now don't go all sappy on me. You're going to be Dauntless now," said Cara.

"Dauntless," muttered Dorothy to herself.

"Come on, let's not be late," said Cara holding open the door.

Dorothy takes a deep breath as she leaves the Erudite Headquarters. She looked back from her home. The world seemed to be spinning. The ground was pulsating in waves under her feet. She stumbled in Cara.

"Whoa there, are you okay?" asked Cara her blue eyes filled with concerned.

"Take deep breaths," reminded Cara.

Dorothy took deep breaths. Dauntless. She reminded herself what she had to become. She couldn't hesitate. That wasn't the Dauntless thing. But she wasn't just Dauntless. She was an Erudite. She was Divergent. How could she be one thing? She couldn't be. She had to be smart.

A deep inhale and exhale. She closed her eyes. She reminded herself where she was going and what she had to do. This wasn't the time to hang onto safety. She wasn't safe. She had to be afraid. The fear would keep her alive. She didn't know a lot about what she was doing, but she only knew that she was in danger.

"I'm fine," said Dorothy forcing herself to steady herself and step forward.

"It's okay to be afraid," whispered Cara.

"I am afraid, but I can do this. I have to," said Dorothy.

"Don't get arrogant," said Cara.

"Please," said Dorothy rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious. I don't want to see you with the Factionless in a few days," said Cara.

"I won't be," said Dorothy.

"You hope you won't be," corrected Cara.

"No. I won't be. I won't fail," said Dorothy firmly.

"Just don't get full of yourself. It could be your downfall. If seen plenty of Erudites of all ages succumb to arrogance," said Cara.

"Alright, fine," sighed Dorothy just to get Cara to shut up.

The elevator is crowded. Cara and Dorothy are nearly crushed by all the people. Dorothy looks over to find herself standing next to Henry. He looked over then quickly away. Dorothy frowned slightly. Cara raised her eyebrows slightly but didn't ask. There was fire Dorothy glared into the door of the elevator. It seemed to edge people away ever so slightly. No one spoke. The ding of the door comes with great relief. Everyone pushes out the doorway. A Candor boy held the door. His parents gave him a weird look.

Dorothy finds her way among the rest of Erudite. She fits into their perfect postures and serious faces. She does it because she that was what she was supposed to do. She looks over at Cara and bursts out laughing. Everyone in the aisles bellow and above them turned and glared. Dorothy just waved and smiled.

"Don't be such a smart ass," muttered Cara under her breath and elbowed Dorothy's ribs.

"Sorry," mouthed Cara.

Cara gave her best you-are-going-to-get-yourself-in-trouble look. Dorothy stuck out her tongue and rubbed her ribs. Not that it really hurt. The thought hurt more than the jab.

"Jeeze, what have you been doing? That actually hurt," whispered Cara.

"A healthy mind needs a healthy body," whispered Dorothy.

"How long were you planning this?" asked Cara frowning.

"Honestly I really wasn't planning anything. I needed a way to blow off steam," whispered Dorothy.

Jack Kang, the leader of Candor, took the stage. He was a tall man with dark brown hair and eyes. He wore a black paints, a black shirt, a white tie and a white jacket. His shoes were also black. He stood tall and his shoulders wide.

Everyone went silent. Dorothy took a deep breath. Soon she'd slide the knife across her hand it would sizzle over the coals. She'd risk everything for a chance to be free. She had nothing to lose. If she failed in Dauntless, she'd die. If she failed in Erudite, she'd be murdered. Failure wasn't an option.

"Welcome everyone to the Choosing Ceremony," said Jack cleaning his throat slightly. He was good at demanding attention. People paid attention not because they to, but because he was good speaker and knew how to get the crowds to listen to him. A very powerful and dangerous tool. "Today is the most important choice of your life. Today you choose your faction. This is the moment you either make it or you fail."

Dorothy scowled. Candors, so little tack. It's not like all these kids weren't nervous enough. Now you just tell them that this is the most important day of their lives where they will choose either live or die. Awesome idea.

"A long time ago our ancestors realized everyone was at fault for the misfortunes of the world. However, they could not agree on what the cause of the misfortunes was. Some said it was ignorance, these people became the Erudites," said Jack.

Knowledge was power without a doubt. But power went straight into the head of knowledge people and made them do stupid things. Knowledge breeds greed and pride. Those two combined can be a very deadly flaw. Dorothy knew that much. Every Erudite did, but none of them wanted to admit it.

"Some said it was deceitfulness. These people became the Candors," said Jack.

Dorothy had a deadly secret she had to keep. Candor wasn't an option. However, their honestly was honorable. It takes a quite a lot to be honest all the time. Dorothy knew how much words hurt. Sometimes more than a punch to the gut.

"Some said it was aggression, they became the Amity," said Jack.

Amity seemed like a wonderful way to live. But every fraction had its secrets. And Dorothy feared Amity's secrets. She wasn't sure why. But that sounded horrible, being happy all the time. She also didn't like plants that much either.

"Some said it was cowardice, they became the Dauntless," said Jack.

Dauntless, Dorothy's new home. She knew she could be brave. But was she brave enough? She wasn't sure, but she had to try. She might just make it there. Erudite she was trapped.

"Some said it was selfishness, they became the Abnegation," said Jack.

The life Abnegation lived was quite beautiful really. Dorothy wished she was that selfless, but she wasn't. She couldn't imagine not thinking about herself at all, it seemed impossible. She wasn't sure she could go on living life in a boring grey tone forever.

"Each faction has a function. Without one faction our city would fail. Erudite supply knowledge and curiosity. Candor provides trustworthy and fairness. Amity gives understanding and kindness. Dauntless insure our safety and peace of mind. And Abnegation aids us and provides sound leaders. It is time for you to choose your purpose within the city," said Jack.

The audience gave a round of applause. It was a good speech. Some go on forever, so Dorothy had been told, and some are so short you don't have time to think about your choice. Dorothy took a deep breath. She knew she would no longer be Erudite.

"Derry Ventura," called Jack.

For the first time Dorothy's first Dauntless friend was no longer just her Dauntless friend but a name, a real person. A real sixteen-year-old like her making the same choice as her. He seemed so calm it was unreal. Derry cuts his hand and lets the blood drip grey stone. Dauntless gasped, namely Iris, and so did Dorothy. That wasn't what she expected.

Dino Robertson was the next transfer. He left Amity for Candor. Dorothy gave him mental cheers for that. Good for hm.

"Gwen Norton," called Jack.

Gwen was a petite girl with a gentle smile. She had long wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was pretty to say the least. Dorothy hadn't been close with her, but they few times they had spoken she had seemed very kind. Her blood falls onto the dirt. Dorothy wasn't very surprised. No one in Erudite showed any sort of emotion, even her family.

"Ashton Kessler," called Jack.

Ashton was brown haired and brown eyes boy. He was tall and lean. He looked like a typical Candor. Nothing too special. Well, until his blood sizzles over the coals. His mother's sobs was piercing into the minds of the teenagers remaining.

"Henry Hyatt," announced Jack.

Dorothy sat up straighter to see over other people's heads. She leaned forward slightly in her seat. She wasn't sure what she felt. She wasn't sure what last night was. She just prayed that what she told him doesn't come back to bite her. But she supposed she had a weapon as well. She watched as his blood fell onto the water. Coward, the only word that came to her mind. Cara put a hand on Dorothy's back cautiously hoping not to get her arm broken. Cara saw the horror, shock, and hurt on Dorothy's face. Cara scowl. She'd get the little rat back.

"Natalia Hanna," said Jack.

Natalia had straight flaming red hair and deep blue eyes. She had a rosy compaction. She walked with a spring to her step, which looked odd for an Erudite. She certainly would transfer. Dorothy had seen her around enough by herself to know she didn't fit in. Natalia's blood sizzle over the coals.

"Nelda Giles," said Jack

Nelda was a dark-skinned and dark haired girl. She wore her jack hair back in a braid. She looked very happy and cheerful in her Amity clothes. It was no shock when her blood dripped onto the soil.

"Dorothy Fitzgerald," announced Jack.

Dorothy takes on last breath before getting up. She walked down the aisle. She was glad she had planned accordingly by wearing flats. She would have looked like an idiot if she had fallen. She stepped up onto the platform. She takes the cleaned knife. She cuts it across her hand. It hurt, but she didn't cut deep. Without any hesitation drips her blood over the coal, it sizzles as it hits the steaming coals. She steps down and gave Henry a dirty look before joining her new faction.

Everything seemed rather dull after that. It all meshed together. Huge amounts of transfers this year. Most of them coming from Erudite to another faction. Things were changing in Erudite and the youth was escaping while they could. Candor and Dauntless had a fair amount of transfers as well. Amity and Abnegation had the lowest, actually no one in Abnegation had transferred this year.

Dorothy finds herself running along with Dauntless down the stairs. She looked over to see Natalia panting to keep up with the Dauntless. Dorothy hadn't really realized she didn't find this that exhausting, though by the third flight of stairs going down she was losing speed and stamina.

"Doing good smarty," said Iris pushing her way through the crowd.

"I always did like to run," said Dorothy.

"So what are you going to go by? Dorothy sounds sooo…" said Iris.

"So smarty," said Dorothy.

"Yes," said Iris.

"Destri," said Dorothy.

"Nice, I like it," said Iris.

"Listen up you have a lot of competition. Keep your head in the game. There are also a lot of boys, use that against them. They aren't used to hitting girls. And those Amity girls look like trouble," said Irish.

Destri looked over at the Amity girls. Both were rather short but stocky. Most Amity were barely a stick figured. Destri saw the threat Iris saw. She was suspicious of it now. She had to scout everyone out. She had to have a strategy to keeping her secret. She had to see who was friend or foe.

The Dauntless break out into the street. Destri just fallowed the group. She barely walked around the city unless she had to get somewhere. She just had no need to walk. Walking for fun was seen as illogical, so she didn't do it. Drawing attention on yourself in Erudite was a very bad idea for anyone let alone anyone like her.

The roar of the train rattled the ground. Destri frowned, she knew what came next. Cara told her from what Will had to her. It was the first test. The first of many to come. She could do this. She could do it. She really hoped she could.

"You got to be kidding me," said a tall Erudite boy.

Most Erudites were nameless to Destri. Erudites didn't have friends. And she never cared to know much about them. Logic, facts, and statistics were very boring topics to discuss. And in a faction where that is every conversation practically it wasn't worth Destri's time in in her opinion.

Destri wasn't afraid of the train. She easily ran beside it and pulled herself instead. She was in the last cart not because she was lazy, but because everyone was pushing and always in the way. She easily pulled herself inside. She stumbles around in the train trying to gain a way to balance on the train. She grumbled under her breath and she nearly stumbled into a Dauntless-born guy, one of the scary dudes you want to stay away from. She ends up back near the door, her body ached. She edged herself to peak her head out. She saw Natalia struggling to get in. Destri pulled herself up and reach her hand out as far as she could. She felt the slight contact of soft skin and pulled Natalia in. All but one transfers. A short lean Amity boy just couldn't make the final leap on board.

"Damn, I should have worked out more," panted Natalia.

"I could do without the swaying train," added Destri.

"Motion sickness?" asked Natalia.

"No, I just like the surface under my feet not to move," said Destri.

"I'm Natalia," said Natalia holding out her hand.

"Destri," said Destri "I refuse to go by my old name, totally not Dauntless worthy."

Destri doesn't shake Natalia's hand. She gave her a fist pump. Natalia raised her eyebrows at Destri. However, Iris gave Destri a thumbs up. Destri didn't care what a former Erudite thought, she was Dauntless now.

"What is that called?" asked Natalia.

"A fist bump. Dauntless only shake hands with leaders during a evaluation or something formalish," said Destri.

"Good to know," said Natalia.

"You're Dauntless now, observe then do," said Destri.

"You even sound like them," said Natalia.

"You are them now," reminded Destri.

"Something tells me you're a good person to know but a pain in the ass," said Natalia.

"Good observation, but I'm not the one you want to observe," said Destri.

Destri got up and started to gain her train legs. She helped Natalia up. They watched out the window together occasionally when Natalia wasn't taking Destri's advice about observing. Destri watched the city pass by that she would be protecting. It was a lot of reasonability.

"Those Amity girls, they don't look like Amity girls," whispered Natalia.

"Hmm, that's for sure," muttered Destri.

"I don't trust them," whispered Natalia.

"Don't trust anyone but yourself right now. And at that don't trust your head, trust you gut," whispered Destri "and especially don't trust those two. They are trouble."

"Hey! You got something to say!" yelled one of the Amity girls.

"Are you a Dauntless or Candor? Make up your mind," snapped Destri.

"Are you saying something about me?" asked the girl.

"Will you just shut up? You're making yourself look like an idiot," said Destri.

"Well, if you ask me you sound very Candor yourself," said the girl.

"No one asked you," said Natalia.

"Hey now! No fighting down there, you'll get plenty of time to do that later," said a Dauntless woman, late twenties.

The woman had long black hair. She didn't look as severe as some of the Dauntless-born initiates even. Destri could barely see the tip of a tattoo, wings of something or another.

"Now that is something worth waiting for," smirked the other girl.

"Dream on," said Destri.

Whooping and hollering told Destri that something was changing. She looked out the door to see Dauntless jumping. Destri just shook her head. She knew what she was signing up or. She watched as Iris and a Dauntless-born boy jumped together in the next closer door. Destri wasn't hanging around for the Amity girls to push her and Natalia out.

"Come on," said Destri pulling on Natalia's shirt.

"You got to be crazy," said Natalia.

"Do you want to be Factionless?"

"I didn't think so."

Destri and Natalia backed up slightly and went at it a run. Destri barely made it over the ledge. She did a summersault in the stone landing area. Natalia hadn't even made it over the ledge, she was hanging there. Destri offered a hand to Natalia, but she refused. Natalia pulled herself over the ledge.

"I'm Dauntless now," smirked Natalia.

"I think we will get along great," said Destri.

"Hey! Everyone shut and get over here! I'm Max one of the leaders of your new faction!" shouted a man.

The man was older than the other Dauntless Destri had seen. He had dark skin with deep creases showing his age along with grey hair. He stood on the ledge of roof as if his life wasn't on the line.

"Several stories down below us is members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster yourself to jump, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege to go first," said Max.

"Got to love Dauntless," whispered Natalia into Destri's ear.

"What did you think you were signing up for?" asked Destri into Natalia's ear.

"Any volunteers?" asked Max.

There was silence. Not even a Dauntless-born was volunteering. Natalia and Destri looked at each other. Everyone was looking away at their ripped clothes, tending minor wounds, or simply paying attention to someone else. Max sighed as if this happened often.

"I'll go," said Natalia.

"Finally," said Max hoping off the ledge.

Natalia climbs up onto the ledge. She stands on the ledge and looks over. She bends her legs and jumps. She doesn't make a sound. Maybe too scared to scream or just that she couldn't or wouldn't. She made the jump look like an easy one to make. Max peered over the ledge.

"Next!" called Max.

"Me," said Destri.

"What is with you Dauntless-borns letting all these Erudites take the spotlight," said Max.

"She ain't not Erudite. She's Dauntless," said Iris.

Destri looked back and smirked at Iris. She then turned and bent her knees and leapt. The air rushed past her. She doesn't scream. She's afraid but height never bothered her. And she knew that the Dauntless weren't going to kill off the initiates right away anyways. She however felt her heartrate increase as she neared a hole. She squinted as she fell through the hole as her eyes adjusted. The air seemed to be sucked out of Destri's lungs. The last time she felt the air be expelled from her like that was when she fell from the playground equipment's as a little kid. She bounced into the air as she hit the net.

The net was pulled down. Destri was offered a hand but didn't take it. She hoped down herself. She didn't need help. She didn't need help on the train, off the train or jumping. She wasn't going to take help now.

"Hey what's your name," said a man as Destri was starting to wonder of.

He had a three years on the initiates. He had dark blue eyes and dark brown hair. He didn't appear as severe as the other Dauntless. No visible tattoos or piercings. Destri and Natalia are able to conclude he was a transfers.

"Destri," said Destri.

"Destri!" called the man.

"It still sound weird," muttered Natalia.

"Whatever, I like it. It will grow on you," said Destri.

People kept dropping from the sky. Iris gave Destri and Natalia for being the second and first jumpers. Natalia gave Destri a what-just-happened look and Destri just laughed. Natalia was just going to have to loosen up in Dauntless. Destri was trying to forget all about Dorothy while trying to hang on to important memories that her who she was.

"Welcome to Dauntless. I'm Four, that's Laura, and this is Tris. We are going to be your instructors," said the man.

Laura was a severe looking Dauntless woman. She had dark brown hair. She had plenty of piercings and tattoos to fit right into the stereotype of a Dauntless.

The three of them lead the initiates down a long dimly light hallway. Natalia kept stepping on Destri. Destri kept walking on the heels of a Candor boy in front of her. He turned around and glared at Destri. Destri pointed a finger at Natalia, who pointed a finger pack at her. Natalia gave Destri an irritated look when he turned back around; Destri just stuck her tongue out.

The crowd stopped suddenly. A push from behind sends Destri slamming into the Candor boy who fell into an Erudite boy. Luckily the domino effect didn't last long. But something else snapped.

"Real mature," laughed Destri getting up off the ground and turned around face to face with one of the Amity girls.

"Apparently the theory of gravity is true," said the girl.

This on had blond hair and brown eyes. She wasn't nearly as bulky as her brunette friend, but still was not the average Amity girl. She had a sneer in her eyes that concerned Destri. Destri saw that look all too often in Erudite. That was nothing but trouble.

"Pushing someone from behind, how Amity. Too afraid to push me from the front," said Destri loudly.

"Come on, you think you're so high and mighty try that again," said Destri.

"Hey! No fighting!" yelled a bold appearing man, around the same age as Four "yet that is."

"Watch your back," growled Destri in a quiet, but intense whisper.

"This is where we divide. Dauntless with me, you need a tour," said Laura.

"Most of the time Tris is on fence duty and I'm in the control room. We can talk about duties later. First we will go into the Pit," said Four.

"The Pit?" asked one of the Amity girls.

"It will grow on you," said Tris.

Tris wasn't a petite girl with blond hair and green eyes. She didn't have any piercings, but she had a tattoo of three crows. Though she was not big she looked very fit.

The initiates fallowed Tris and Four through a doorway onto a platform. The Pit was a huge underground cavern. The roof was made out of glass panels, allowing sunlight to light up the Pit. Uneven rock walls rose several feet into the air. Built into the stone walls were places for food, clothes, supplies and leisure activities. Blue lanterns hang above the stone paths at random heights; they grow brighter as the sunlight decreases.

People dressed in black were gathered in Pit talking loudly, and gesturing widely. There was a noticeable amount of older Dauntless members. There was a slow shift happening in foundation of Dauntless. Children run around the narrow paths without the railings without a single thought to the danger if they slipped to possible death or at least severe injury.

"Let's continue," said Four.

The group began to move again. They walked to the right side of Pit. Natalia nearly stumbled watching the people in the pit. Destri instinctively groups Natalia's shirt. She rolled her eyes pulling Natalia back up to a safe position. Natalia brushed off her shirt like nothing happened.

The surroundings became darker. The sound of roaring water becomes louder the farther they move into the darkness. Destri looked over the edge. The floor dropped sharply and several floors below was a river. Water gusted against the stone wall spraying upwards. To the left water was clear and calm to the right the water battles with the rocks in the shadows of a misty white color.

"This is the chasm. This reminds us of the fine line between bravery and idiocy!" yelled Four "a daredevil jump off this will end your life. It has happened and will happen again. You've been warned," said Four.

Tris winced looking at the water. Destri scowled. While the others talked she was watching. Natalia noticed Tris's wince but didn't pay much notice. It wasn't any of her business. However, Destri saw the potential to do well if she understood how others before her had.

Four and Tris lead the group to through the Pit to a hole in the wall. The hole leads into the dining hall. The dining hall was full of people. Clattering dishes and loud conversations fill the air between all the people. The Dauntless stop and cheer, shout and stomp for the initiates.

Natalia and Destri made sure to stay far away from the Amity girls. No one really wanted to fight yet. It was all smack talk. This was the time to figure out who could be trusted or not. Their guts was the best friend of an initiate.

"What do you think we will do?" asked Natalia as she picked apart her hamburger.

"Hmm, I heard we fight," said a Candor boy loudly into Destri's ear.

"Damn, was that necessary we are sitting right here," said Destri rubbing her ear.

"I'm Ashton," said the Candor boy "are you the girl that kept stepping on my foot?"

"I sure am," said Destri smugly.

"This is Tammy," introduced Ashton guesting to a girl across from him.

"I'm Natalia, call me Natty or Nat, I will kill you," warned Natalia.

"And I'll teach her how to kill you properly," teased Destri.

"You are?" asked Ashton grinning.

"Wipe that grin off your face you look like a hatter," said Destri.

"What's a hatter?" asked Ashton.

"Ugh, ever read Alice in Wonderland. One of the really old classics. It was a reading in like the fifth grade," said Destri rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't remember a class assignment six years ago," said Ashton mocking Destri's tone.

"It was rhetorical," said Destri.

"What is rhetorical?" asked Ashton.

"Are you wanting to be killed?" asked Destri her ears flushing with irritation.

"It wasn't meant for an answer idiot," said Tammy.

"You still haven't told us your name," said Tammy.

"Destri," said Destri.

"Did you change it?" asked Tammy.

"No, my parents just named me something strange. Okay that was rude. Sorry I don't want to talk about me," said Destri.

"Why not?" asked Ashton "I think you are quite interesting."

Ashton yes wondered up and down. Tammy huffed in disgusted. Natalia snorted, she had already seen Destri's short-tempered side. Ashton was poking the wrong bear.

"I want to forget me and make the new me," said Destri, obviously to Ashton's wondering eyes.

"I think this me is perfectly fine," said Ashton, his voice lowering.

"What?" said Destri turning catching Ashton red handed.

Destri slapped the back of his head and pushed it into his food. She moved to the other side of Natalia away from Ashton taking her plate with him. Natalia burst out laughing as Ashton flung mashed potatoes off his face.

"What the hell," said Ashton.

"I should be the one saying that," said Destri.

"You just pushed me into my food," said Ashton his voice shaking with anger.

"And you were staring at me in an immoral way," said Destri.

"Since when is staring a crime?" asked Ashton.

"It isn't. I guess manners aren't too big in Candor. You don't look at a girl like that. You should be glad that's all I did," said Destri.

"True," said Natalia.

"Stay out of this," snarled Ashton.

"Don't tell me what to do? I didn't come to Dauntless to listen to a jackass tell me what I can say and when. Every other faction has expectations about the treatment of woman besides Candor. Get your head out of ass," said Natalia.

"Ashton, can't you think of anything but sex. Obviously you need to change your game," said Tammy.

"What on earth are you initiates talking about," said tall man walking up to them and sitting next to Tammy.

Destri recognized her adoptive brother right away. He looked a lot different now but he was still Alex. His black hair had bright red tips. He had a stud in his nose, and two earrings in his left ear. He had a fresh piercing in his right eyebrow. His arms where tattooed top from bottom. It was hard to imagine him as a button-up Erudite boy he had been three years.

"Oh you know just sex and fighting," said Natalia.

Destri nearly choked on her water. Natalia was completely unaware of the relationship between Destri and Alex. It's not like they looked anything alike. They didn't even have remotely same hair, skin tone, eyes, or noses. There was no genetic relations.

"Now that sounds like an interesting conversation," said Alex raising his eyebrow.

"What did you change your name too?" asked Alex directly to Destri.

"Destri," said Destri.

"You tell him right away, but not me," huffed Ashton.

"No one asked you," said Destri.

"I'm still temped to call you Dodo, though you don't look much like one anymore," said Alex.

"Well, it's been three years since you left me hanging," said Destri looking straight into Alex's stormy grey eyes.

"I can't help three years difference between us. You seemed to handle just find with mom and dad," said Alex.

"They are your mom and dad not mine," snapped Destri.

"I get it, I was a jackass. But would you have rather I stayed and we'd be separated for food," said Alex.

"I didn't say any of that. I'm just saying they aren't my parents," said Destri.

"No kidding. I thought I was the adopted one," said Alex "oh sorry, that sounded better in my head."

"It's true though," said Destri.

"Enough sappy talk. Make a plan and stick to it, all of you," said Alex noticing looks from Four.

Alex slipped back with Zeke and Shauna. This left the group of four in a silence of sorts. No one knew what quite to say or had nothing to say. Destri had no comments on Alex.

"Who was that?" asked Tammy.

"Alex," said Destri.

"Who's Alex?" asked Ashton.

"None of your business," said Destri.

"Obviously they are related or close friends. They seemed to be referring to the same people as a parent figure,' said Natalia.

"Call us what we want. But don't ever call them a parent figured," said Destri her eyes narrowing.

"Alright, alright, I won't," said Natalia.

Dinner couldn't end fast enough. The transfer initiates are led by another temporarily nameless guy through dark hallways lit by sparse bluish lights. He was a former Erudite, every Erudite in initiate group could see it in the way he walked through dark hallways lit by blueish lights. He stops in front of a wooden doorframe.

"For those of you who don't know, I'm Eric. One of your five leaders in Dauntless," said Eric.

Destri inwardly groaned. Just what she wanted. More Erudites it control. He could say all he wanted that he was Dauntless, he was still an Erudite. From the calculated look in his eyes and his pompous walk.

"I will be overseeing your training occasionally," said Eric.

"Let's get this over with, the basic rules," said Eric "You have be in the training room at eight o'clock every day. Training takes place every day from eight to six, with a break for lunch. You do whatever you want after six. You will also get time off between the stages of initiation."

Natalia eyes widened at the word 'stages'. Destri was too far into analyzing Eric to notice. She was trying to figure out who he was and what his game plan was, every Erudite had one. She had one. She was sure all the other Erudites had one.

"You are only permitted to leave the compound with a Dauntless," adds Eric "behind this door is where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks. Everyone has a bed, so no fighting over beds. We week Dauntless-born and transfers separate. Your rankings will be compared with the Dauntless-born. They are already better then you, so good luck."

"Rankings?" asked Tammy.

"Rankings are to determine the order you will pick your jobs, there are only a few desirable jobs so first come, first served. There used to be a second purpose but due to a drop in Dauntless population we got rid of it this year, that just means all the more competition for a good ranking," said Eric.

There were a lot of breathing people. Destri crashed hard right away, she was used to falling asleep with the sounds of breathing people. Natalia in the bunk above her wasn't having an east time falling asleep.

"Psst," whispered Tammy from the next top bunk.

"Can't sleep?" asked Tammy.

"Someone is the snoring machine," whispered Natalia pointing to Ashton.

"Trust me I know, I'm right above him. He's shaking the bed he's so loud," whispered Tammy.

"It's so weird sleeping all together like this. I'm used to sleeping in a little cubical alone," whispered Natalia.

"So what's with Destri?" asked Tammy "like her story."

"I don't know. I just know her name was Dorothy. And I think that dude was her a step or adoptive brother. They certainly aren't genetically related," whispered Natalia.

"Whoever she is, she's about the most able out of the three of us. She's prepared," said Tammy.

"Of course she is. All Erudites have a plan. It had to be back of her mind to fallow that guy here, even if she wasn't aware," said Natalia.

"Shut up," said another female voice.

"Yo, Stefan you transfer too," said Natalia.

"No shit," said Stefan.

"Do you know Destri?" asked Tammy.

"Well I knew her as Amie. She used to live next to me. Then she disappeared when we were about five. Doesn't even remember me much at all besides a name. I think something happened to her real mother, something really bad. My dad said he heard a lot of rumors. He said if she didn't transfer she'd end up dead by the end of her first week, whatever that meant," said Stefan.

Those words shut Tammy and Natalia up. Natalia wondered if her new friend was dangerous for some reason or why someone would want her dead. She knew she was pain the ass but that was no reason to kill her. There had to be more and she had to find out.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I promised a long chapter and there you go. There are a lot of transfers in the story so I'll try to introduce everyone in the next few chapters. I know you saw mostly females but there are a lot more male characters. A lot of things don't make sense yet just use a guess of what you think the reasons are until I reveal them. What's the fun of a story that tells you everything up front? Anyways thanks for reading. I enjoyed writing. And please take the time to leave a review. I'd like to improve where I can or if my style is fine or needs to be adjusted.


End file.
